The Way He Is
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "Nothing about him is safe, and yet everything about him is". Cargan, Kames


**The Way He Is**

Carlos is the biggest klutz in the entire world. It's his energy, he's so hyper that he just ends up causing more harm than good. I love that about him, even though I pretend like it annoys me. He's like a puppy on coffee. It's adorable, especially with those eyes. It still hurts when he knocks you off the swirly slide in an attempt to be down it before anyone else after coming back from a tour, and it still hurts when he pushes you down the stairs because he's not watching where he's going. But you really can't stay mad at him.

Currently, Carlos is following James around, apologizing for ruining James' new shirt. James can stay mad at Carlos, he holds grudges. Kendall is trying to avert disaster from happening because James can and will eventually knock Carlos to the ground when he gets annoyed enough. It's not that he's trying to be mean, he's being a diva again is all. That's James, he's a diva and it gets the best of him. I think that's why Kendall is so good for him. Kendall is so down to earth that he usually manages to mellow James out, and at the same time, James is so innocent and insecure that he makes Kendall, who is the opposite, seem more innocent and less confident.

"Logan, please help me!" Kendall shouts, tugging on James' shirt, trying to get his boyfriend to stop, James is ranting on about his shirt and Carlos is freaking out. Carlos didn't purposely spill grape juice all over it, and if James hadn't left it on the kitchen table, it wouldn't have happened at al. But James isn't going to see that, he's too stubborn and self obsessed to ever admit he's to blame.

I'm staring at Carlos, wondering where he got all that adorable from. It's probably just really good genes, his little sister can beat Katie with the puppy dog look. Of course, she's also 5. And I think his older sisters are all really cute too. I've never paid attention, I'm not all that into girls. I'm just going by what James says at this point. James will kiss anything that's cute and walks on hind legs. Not since Kendall staked his claim, of course, but when we were younger and hormones were rampant, James had dated the entire cheerleading team at our school, and there were 3 guys on the team. James is completely faithful and loyal though, and whenever a cute girl or guy walks past, I've noticed he keeps his eyes focused either on Kendall or the ground. He doesn't look to avoid temptation. I think that's kind of smart and honorable. He's completely Kendall's at this point, and Kendall appreciates that. It was almost like, that first kiss and Kendall became what holds James down on earth, no more gravity.

"Logan!" Kendall shouts again, he's trying to pull James into a make out session, desperate to shut him up, but James is so mad at Carlos that it's just not working. I don't understand what the big deal is, but James has a weird brain and I think he's actually part girl. Like Carlos, he has a lot of older sisters, 6 of them, his parents kept going till they got that boy. It took 15 years. Unlike Carlos, who is an amazing older brother but an awful little brother, he drives his older sisters' nuts James is super close with all of them, he's always talking to them, calling them, buying them little things. But because of how close he is with them, it's almost like he has a moody time of the month.

I stand up at this point, because Carlos is clinging to James' leg and begging for forgiveness and James is trying to kick him off. "Carlos, come on, you might hurt yourself or James doing that." I say. James manages to get Carlos off him at this point, sending Carlos across the floor. Carlos lands on his head against the kitchen counter. I'm glad he's wearing his ever present helmet at this point.

"James, I'm sorry!" Carlos shouts and he's crying. He doesn't like strife, he's gone to work with his dad on ridealongs because he was considering becoming a cop because the idea of protecting people appeals to him. He loves the thought of being a protector. I think that's why he's such an amazing older brother to his little sister. But in those ridealongs, his dad has had to respond to domestic violence cases and yelling just bothers Carlos ever since his dad responded to a scene where a man was arguing with his son and threatened killed the boy. Carlos was 13 and he comforted the boy. We've been best friends ever since.

He's pulling on my shirt, trying to get my attention, thinking I need comfort. He's got this protective streak, he has a need to protect people and it's usually me. Until 2 years ago, when we were 14, he'd been taller than both me and Kendall. Then Kendall and I had shot up, passing him, but he still thinks of me as the little one. I think it's because I was abused and because I was sick a lot when we were really little, he feels a need to protect me like he does with his little sister and with Katie.

I wrap an arm around his shoulder, wishing I could do like James does to Kendall and just put my head on Carlos' shoulder. I think he might freak out though, so I don't.

Kendall's pulling James into our room. He knows that James needs to cool off and he knows that there's only one way to do that. They won't come out for at least an hour and when they do, they'll probably head straight for the shower, because they're going to smell of sex and sweat. His mom still doesn't know they're active that way.

I sigh "Carlos, you should know better" I say, giving him a look. He really should at this point, he's known James since nursery school and James has always been a bitch about his appearance. I smile slightly, remembering the time Kendall got torn up playing hockey and had to be on morphine. He'd informed James that James was his bitch. I think Kendall still calls James that sometimes. It's true though.

"I know, but –wait, what should I know better about"

"Pestering James when he's in one of his moods" I say, shaking my head.

"I know, but I didn't mean to ruin his new shirt"

"We all know, you've said it like 400 times" I say, releasing him from my grasp. He shakes off everything that has happened relatively fast, that's the way Carlos rolls, and he runs towards the swirly slide.

10 minutes later, I help Carlos down from the kitchen counter. "Try not to hurt yourself this time" I say, moving all items that are glass as far away as I can from him.

"What are you doing?" he asks, testing weight on his ankle. Sometimes, he's lucky to have me. He twisted it coming down the slide.

"Making a safe zone" I say, putting the glass plates into the sink. "Go keep that up" I command.

"I didn't mean to do it" He protests. "I'm not dangerous" he adds, jumping slightly as one of our friends lets out a yell. "That hurt" he says, delicately putting his injured ankle back down to the ground. It's the first time I've ever seen Carlos do something delicately, and it's so weird, I can't help but stare.

He blinks at me with brown eyes, confused. "Hey, Logan!" he shouts. I snap back into awareness, grinning sheepishly up at him. "Can we go to the pool?"

"Not on that ankle" I say, wondering what the heck is wrong with him, he should know this.

"But I'm bored" he says. "and I want to see yo-Yolanda in her swimsuit" he says, saving himself. It sounded like he was about to say you for a second. I vaguely wonder who Yolanda is. Probably one of the new kids.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I suggest. He brightens at this. "We can put our pajamas on and be lazy" I add. Lazy is actually a foreign concept to me.

He nodded and runs towards our bedroom door. He slams on it with his head three times eagerly. Kendall's head, covered in sweat and sex hair, pops out. "Yes?"

"Can you get me and Logan pajama bottoms?" Carlos asked, bouncing on the back of his heels. Kendall shuts the bedroom door, returning moments later with pajama bottoms. I wonder why Carlos neglected to ask for shirts. Carlos rarely sleeps in a shirt any more, it's summer and it's hot, but I always do. Probably just not thinking, as usual.

Carlos bounces back over to me. I take the pajamas, laughing at his eagerness, it's cute. He's like a kid in a candy shot, 24/7.

Carlos bounces into the bathroom. Something tells me he's going to regret all this bouncing when he calms down. _If_ he calms down, he's always crazy.

I change in the living room. Mrs. Knight and Katie are on a day trip or something and I can still hear James and Kendall's bed squeaking, so I know they're not going to be present. Carlos limps out, considerable subdued. "It hurts Logie" he complains, sitting down on the couch. I take off the plaid shirt I had borrowed from Kendall, I had to do some serious laundry later, and I toss it into the dirty clothes in the bathroom as I walk into the kitchen. I put popcorn in the microwave and is it pops, I grab ice out of the freezer and paper towels. I wrap the ice up and walk over to Carlos.

"You should keep your leg up" I tell him, grabbing a pillow to prop Carlos' leg up on. "You're going to have to lie down" I tell him. He stretches out on the couch, and I situate his leg, putting the ice on it. He groans, it hurts. I give him a sad smile and pat the top of his head as the popcorn beeps.

I return a few seconds later, popcorn in my hand. I pop in a movie, some Disney movie, Carlos is a Disney movie buff, he loves Disney animation. I sit down on the couch, putting Carlos head in my lap because it should be raised anyways to keep blood flowing and it's either his head in my lap or my butt on his head. I think he'll like this option a little bit better. I'd hope anyways, Carlos can be weird though.

About halfway through the movie, James and Kendall appear in the living room briefly, super giggly. I smile, James is still all over Kendall. They notice our position, but shrug and head for the shower. I think they want us to end up together, I've seen Kendall and James giving us hopeful looks before.

I hear light snores coming from Carlos and look down. He's fast asleep, his mouth working in his sleep. I shake him awake, and he shoots up, smacking his helmeted head into my unprotected head. "OW!" I protest, feeling a bruise forming on my forehead. He tries to sit up, and I get elbowed in the gut. "Carlos! Chill out!" I say. His elbow gets me in the crotch this time. "Geez, Carlos, what are you doing, trying to kill me?" I squeak this time.

Carlos finally manages to get up and he looks apologetic. I scoot slightly away from him, wary. "I'm safe" he says.

"Carlos, nothing about you is safe" I shoot back. "and I like being able to pee standing up, so we're going to leave it that way" I say.

"Sorry. Sorry" he says.

"Have any good dreams?" I ask with a smile.

"I dreamt I was kissing- " he breaks off, embarrassed.

"Who were you kissing?" I ask.

He mutters something under his breath, cheeks bright pink. I grin at him. "We all have weird dreams" I tell him. Just last night, I dreamt I married Carlos. Not that I'd mind.

"I dreamt I was kissing- uh, please don't freak out" he says. He knows I won't leave it alone. "I dreamt you kissed me" he admitted, turning bright red. "I dreamt I liked it" he adds. "Don't freak out"

I shrug "I wouldn't dream of it" I say. I lean over and press a kiss to his cheek. "Like that?"

"No. It was like- James and Kendall" he admitted slower.

I shrug. "It's cool" I say. We sit in silence for a second, Carlos yawning. "You tired?"

"A little" he says. "I think I'm going to go take a nap" He says, standing up.

"Carlos, wait. " I call him back, suddenly curious. "You like me" I say, matter of fact.

Carlos is a bad liar and he shakes his head. "No, I don't'"

"Carlos, don't lie, you're an awful liar" I say. "You like me" I repeat, standing up.

"Don't be mad"

My only response it to pull him into a passionate kiss. His eyes shoot open, and his arms wrap around my neck. It's weird, it's like we fit perfectly. I hear Kendall and James cheering from the bathroom but I ignore them. Suddenly, all control goes over to Carlos, who uses his grip on my neck to gain the upper hand. He's definitely done this before; I've only ever kissed Camille. It's really not that different, except it's sweeter and Carlos has never slapped me in the face just to slap me across the face.

Suddenly, he pulls away. "Do you like me?"

"No, I kissed you because I hate you" I say sarcastically. He looks at me curiously and I smack him in the arm. "Dude, I've been in love with you since I was 13" I say. His mouth forms a silent oh. He's shocked.

He bites his lip, looking nervous. "Will you- uh- be my boyfriend?" he asks softly. I smile at him.

"Of course I will" I say, vaguely aware of Kendall and James discussing which of us would be the girl and who'd be the guy. I look over at James when I hear my name and "Carlos's bitch". Kendall shrugs and waves at me. I wave back, laughing.

Carlos pulls me back into another kiss. I hear James pointing out that I'm taller. Kendall argues that that James is taller and there's just more room to collapse onto and he likes that and that Carlos could still grow. I bust up laughing as James points out that's he's a manly man. He's really not, he's girlier than most girls I've met. He's just really ripped is all.

Carlos is laughing too. "Are you guys seriously having that conversation?" he asks. "I think that's for me and Logan to decide" he says.

Kendall shrugs. "We can speculate"

"You can just wait and see" Carlos says, pulling me towards our room. He shuts the door. "Can I be the boy?" he asks. I smile at him.

"Carlos, you don't have to stop being a man" I say. "That would involve surgeries and Gustavo having a heart attack" I grin at him. I have to admit, he's definitely more dominant than I am and he's more protective. It's his personality. As long as I don't have to wear makeup or act like James, I could care less who's the "man". "Why can't we both be? We're both men, technically. It shouldn't matter" I ask.

Carlos looks at me, blinking. "So I can be in charge?"

"Sure" I say. Whatever helps him sleep at night. He's cute and I can't help but give in at this point. "You can be Carlos and I'll be Logie…" I say. He claps his hand excitedly and grins.

"Aww, you're the best!" he says, pulling me into a hug and knocking me to the ground. I smile at him.

"and nothing about you is safe." I grin.

He hugs me close and I realize, that there is something about him that is safe. I'm safe, in his arms. I'm safe period, he's not about to let anything hurt me. It's just the way he is. Nothing about him is safe, and yet everything about him is. He's definitely the man.

I can't help but love him.

* * *

A/N: awww…. Why am I in such a romantic mood today? And everyday…. Lol…. I think this is fun, and cute. I need to get started on homework, I'm procrastinating, lol.

Okay, well please review… thanks all….

Isn't Carlos just adorable? "Is the bad stuff over?" CUTEST MOMENT EVER!


End file.
